Secrets
by Kirke
Summary: VenomSpiderMan SLASH An ongoing series of drabbles focusing on Eddie and Peter's relationship post SpiderMan 3. What would have happened if Eddie lived? Probably not this but it's not like it stops them from doing it anyway.
1. Secrets

**T****itle**: Secrets  
**Author's Notes:** Originally it was suppose to be a one-shot ficlet written as an answer to a challenge but, by the popular demand, I've started adding another ficlets, thus creating my own AU post SM3-verse. The ficlets posted as chapters are not chronological in any way, they are being written as the new challenges are posted at Marvel100

SECRETS

The fact that Peter Parker and Eddie Brock lived together, was perhaps not a _public_ knowledge but it was nothing you couldn't find out about over a pint of beer with any staff member of the _Daily Bugle_.

"Such a nice boy, that Peter is" they would say "Not surprisingly, totally gay. Went out with MJ Watson for a while and even Gwen before… you know... Yeah, _that_ Gwen. Should totally change his taste in men though, that Brock is a scum and not worth him. Gonna end up in tears, I tell you."

The fact that Spider-Man and Venom were more than former-enemies-turned-allies was something a handful of people were privy to. Superheroes were not a group to gossip around, at least not with the outsiders, so for almost a year after Venom's R&R (return and rehabilitation), they had a nice, safe status quo going on.

On top of that, they were careful. Peter too painfully had found out what happened when villains knew your secret identity and while he wasn't afraid for Eddie, he had too much to risk, to let such piece of information out. They didn't touch each other. They tried not to work together, even having separate sectors to patrol and watch over. Pet names of any sort were absolutely forbidden. If they spoke to each other, especially in front of civilians, they'd actually tried to sound slightly hostile. Even around people who knew about their little secret, like Fantastic Four, they tried not to be too affectionate. You never knew who could be watching.

The day the news of their relationship made the front pages of every newspaper on the East Coast was an utter shock, especially that it also made the frost page of _Daily Bugle_ - a newspaper that was hiring them both.

It took them a week of thorough investigation to find out who let it slip. Johnny Storm had finally broke down under 'Venom's Glare of Toothy Doom' and admitted that "he might have mentioned something to Amanda the other day." Only the fact that Sue Richards was present in the room with them and surrounded her brother with her force-field, saved Johnny from any permanent injuries.

Wherever they went now, they were surrounded by a flock of journalists that were demanding from them to deny or confirm the rumors. One particularly nosy journalist had even went as far as staging an assault on herself, to get closer to them. When Spider-Man "saved" her, she threw herself at him, babbling something about War World Two and YouTube and Nascar… bottom line was – it stopped being funny and started being scary and dangerous. Something had to be done.

They had called Sue and asked her to arrange an interview for both of them. If they couldn't keep it a secret, then at least they could use it on their advantage, especially since JJ already had a whole series of "How Kinky You Have To Be To Sleep With Venom" articles planned.


	2. No, Just No

**Title**: No, Just _No  
_**WARNING**: The following ficlet contains the description of "tentacle-sex" and though it's not graphic, you should consider yourself warned.

NO, JUST _NO_

It was not like in those animated Japanese movies and definitely not like in those stories Peter had been finding on the internet occasionally. Not even close. It was twelve and a half on the 'one-to-ten' weirdness scale, instead of being arousing his erection had died before Eddie even started and Peter absolutely, certainly _positively_ didn't want to scream any obscenities of the "Oh baby, yes, harder, give it to me, fuck me hard" variety.

Peter had only agreed to this, because ever since him and Venom "came out" (had been kicked out of the closet by JJ, to be more accurate) the whole world seemed to be obsessed with the thought that Spider-Man was taking tentacles up the ass. The internet he could understand, after all that place was crowded with weirdoes in dire need of LIFE (_real_ life, not WoW-life), that apparently had nothing better to do with their time but write pornographic stories about them. Bless them, at least, unlike some other people, they didn't shove it in their faces. He understood a tabloid like "The Daily Planet" would print an article about this, he had been prepared but why the hell "New York Post" had dedicated the whole "Page Six" to this? Probably because none of those people ever had "tentacle-sex", if the did they would be printing completely different articles.

The Symbiote inside him shifted and Peter gasped in pain. He realized that he was too tense for this sort of fun and that if he was able to relax maybe he would start enjoying himself but how could anyone that was not a fourteen years old Japanese schoolgirl (_or_ that nubile gay witch with Skrull/Kree boyfriend) enjoy themselves while having a piece of an alien being shoved up their… privates?

He was a science geek, experimentation was his life but even the most devoted scientist knew that enough was enough.

"Eddie, stop it" he gasped out through clenched teeth. "Take it out"

Few seconds later, when the tendril had finally been removed, Peter met his boyfriend's eyes expecting to find there at least some hints of disappointment but instead, he found only relief. "Thank god, one minute more of this and we would have to finance Symbiote's therapy and while I'm sure that Doc Samson would love to hear all about it… no, just _no_."

Peter gawked as the black creature unattached itself from Eddie's body and slid under the bed, in what seemed like a record time. "I take then it didn't enjoy itself all that much as well?"

"You can say so."

The awkward silence didn't have any time to make itself at home, as Peter leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Eddie. "How about, if from now on, we have just the plain, old, ordinary gay sex?" he proposed with a relieved sigh

Eddie kissed the top of his head, his fingers gently massaging the nape of his boyfriend's neck "As long as it's with you love, I'm all game"


End file.
